


[Podfic] every dong has its day

by AshesandGhost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, seriously, seriously terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean.<br/>-ancient chinese proverb</p><p>(aka that time zara wrote 8k worth of dick jokes.)<br/>(…aka that time ash had to edit their own laughter out of a podfic multiple times)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] every dong has its day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [every dong has its day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377842) by [zrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrt/pseuds/zrt). 



> Thank you to zarathuse for writing-- and giving me permission to record-- this pinnacle of hilarity, and causing me to have to edit my own laughter out of a podfic for the first time.

Podfic of every dong has its day, by zarathuse. 

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/everydonghasitsday.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every%20dong%20has%20its%20day.m4b)


End file.
